This disclosure presents various embodiments of a method of defining a performance milestone track for a planned process. In several embodiments, the method is applied to define a performance milestone track for a student in a specific grade level at a specific educational institution based on historical data regarding prior assessments of students in the same grade level at the same educational institution. However, the method can also be applied to any repeatable process with measurable performance milestones in a variety of fields. For example, the method can be applied to skills training and corresponding task performance for military operations, emergency operations, healthcare, traffic control operations, power plant operations, vehicle operations, manufacturing tasks, construction tasks, and office tasks. Various embodiments of a computational device for performing the method are also provided. The disclosure also presents various embodiments of a computer-readable medium storing program instructions that, when executed, cause a computational device to perform the method.
Student learning, for example, is often chaotic—starting at different points in time with different abilities, progressing in leaps and bounds, or sometimes even regressing over short periods of time. Given this state, it is often difficult for teachers to set appropriate end goals, intermediate milestones, and to understand where the student is with respect to progress against a personalized learning goal. Often it is desirable to set short term milestones that will enable progress to be measured and provide feedback that enables the teacher to more confidently assess whether the goal will be reached or not.